Tokimeki Kiss
by Usu-Arlet
Summary: Una historia de amores, infancia y escuela.
1. Chapter 1

-¡es una sirena!-

-¡es un hada!-

Los recuerdo muy bien, siempre discutiendo y siempre juntos, mis dos amigos… como los extraño, cuando íbamos a jugar a la playa… o nos escondíamos… ¿en dónde?, creo que ya lo olvide… supongo que ellos también me olvidaron.

-Lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia, y tampoco mis razones…-

-Solo es amable… no deberías reaccionar así…-

¿Por qué me habla así?, yo solo quería saber porque dejo de hacer algo que ama, sí es tan bueno en ello… en cambio sunbae… él siempre está dispuesto a ayudarme, creo que es muy bueno…

-¿no deberías esforzarte tanto…-

-de que hablas! noona es muy fuerte…-

Se ven tan diferentes, pero ambos son muy parecidos, aunque ninguno lo acepte. Ambos siempre están luchando hasta el final, siempre quieren ser los primeros… supongo que si fueran más idénticos serían hermanos.

-Srta. Kim, preste atención.-

-creo que el profesor está enfadado…-

Mi profesor, ¿me pregunto si alguna vez sonríe?, siempre tan serio, tan formal… su mirada es casi fría pero yo sé que en el fondo es muy amable, como él… que siempre esta ayudándome en todo, es divertido, no puedo imaginarlo a él serio…ni él divirtiéndose.

-¿nunca te miras al espejo?

-y tú… ¿nunca has escuchado a las chicas no se les falta el respeto?-

No sé como los conocí… ambos parecen tan adultos pero cuando hablan se escuchan como un par de niños, supongo que debe ser por algo, aunque… ¿Por qué me interesa saber más de ellos?.

-¿siempre te estás metiendo en problema?...-

-no fue su culpa… ella solo quería ayudar…-

Estos dos… no se mucho de ellos, pero me conocen más de lo que desearía una chica.

¿Por qué pienso en todos ellos?, cada uno tiene algo especial… y me hacen desear conocerlos, ¿Por qué la vida de estudiante es tan complicada?, cuando era niña solo tenía que jugar.


	2. Chapter 2

Friends & Dreams

Cuando llegaron a vivir a la nueva casa, la niña que el matrimonio tenía, empezó a revolotear por todas partes. Es muy bien sabido que los niños no aguantan mucho tiempo en un solo sitio y menos una pequeña con insaciable curiosidad.

-¿Mamá puedo ir a la playa?...- La niña revoloteaba por todas partes, sus padres apenas estaban desempacando las cosas y ella ya deseaba salir a recorrer la cuidad.-

-no lo sé... es un poco peligroso que salgas sola...- le dijo su madre tomando una pesada caja.-

-te prometo que voy a tener cuidado...- le rogo la niña con sus ojos suplicantes, una encantadora mirada, algo simpática y traviesa.-

-no creo que suceda nada malo, nuestra bambie es muy inteligente...- su padre le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa.-

-tú siempre la consientes...- le dijo su madre meneando la cabeza.- está bien... puedes ir a la playa,' pero vuelve antes de almorzar...-

-lo prometo!...- le grito la chica antes de salir corriendo.-

Como siempre quiso salió corriendo hacia la playa, el camino de su casa a la playa era algo largo pero lo recordaba desde la última vez que fueron, antes de cambiarse de casa. La playa fue lo que más le llamo la atención y era lo único que la animaba a quedarse en su nuevo hogar y dejar a todos sus viejos amigos. El aire de mar levanto sus cabellos negros, HaRai siempre soñó con vivir cerca del mar, era extraño lo bien que sentía al estar cerca del agua. Como todo niño corrió hacia la orilla de la playa, sus sandalias quedaron olvidadas en la arena, mientras ella bailaba con las olas y su vestido, jugaba corriendo de las olas y mojando sus pies, el borde del vestido blanco se mojaba de ves en cuando pero no le importaba, era su momento feliz. Se sentía tan bien jugando entre las olas que se confió demasiado, HaRai solo tenia 6 años, era más pequeña que el común por eso no tuvo reflejos para resistirse a una ola que sin querer la tiro al suelo, y como las cosas malas siempre viene juntas, las olas empezaron a enfurecerse, la pequeña apenas si tuvo tiempo para enderezar la espalda cuando otra ola la intento tomar desprevenida y lo hizo. El agua la envolvió por un momento pero no quiso jugar más con ella y como si se tratara de un alga más la dejo en la orilla.

Ella empezó a toser y toser, el cabello negro estaba enmarañado, la arena cubría muchas partes de su cuerpo y estaba asustada. Se arrastro por la arena y quería llorar, tenía miedo y le dolía la rodilla.

-¿estás bien?...-

La vos de un chico la hizo alzar la vista, aunque no pudo ver nada gracias a esa cortina negra que era su cabello.

-¿puedes hablar?...-se quedo mirándola curioso.- ¿eres una sirena?...-

Las preguntas eran extrañas... ¿como podía ser una sirena?, solo era una niña que se había tropezado y caído al mar. Se despejo el rostro de los cabellos negros, entonces lo vio… un chico de cabellos algo castaños, era muy alto y sus ojos estrechos.

-¡no es una sirena!-

Escucho decir de otra voz, su rostro la busco y para su sorpresa se encontró con otro rostro, otro chico un poco más bajo y con el cabello casi del mismo color, solo que un poco más oscuro. Seguía sin hablar, sin moverse y con una expresión de sorpresa, demasiado obvia.

-es un hada, hada…- repitió para el otro chico.-

-¡no! es una sirena…- le peleo el otro chico.-

-¡un HADA!...-

-UNA SIRENA-

Los escucho discutir si era una sirena o un hada, pero de palabras pasaron a gritos y ahora se tomaban de las manos para ver quien ganaba la respuesta correcta, fue entonces que su voz volvió a la vida.

-no soy un hada…- les dijo a ambos.-

-¡te lo dije!...- le grito el más alto.-

-¡Tampoco es una sirena! por que habla...- le dijo el más bajo.-

Así comenzó la amistad entre esos tres niños, los dos pequeños y traviesos, ayudaron a So Eun a ir a su casa, más que nada para asegurarse de que decia la verdad y no se trataba de ningún ser mágico. La chica se encontraba un poco maravillada con ambos, ya que en su corta vida se había mudado muchas veces, por lo que no tenia muchos amigos, ahora aparecían estos dos y se mostraban tan afectuosos con ella.

Desde entonces los tres se juntaban siempre a jugar, ya fuera en la playa o en el terreno de una iglesia. Los se volvieron muy unidos en poco tiempo, So Eun disfrutaba de ellos, de sus locas travesuras, de escaparse corriendo cuando tocaban los timbres de las casas o simplemente de sentarse en la arena a leer un cuento.

-¿por eso te gustan tanto las sirenas?...- le dijo ella.-

-sí… - le respondió mostrándole el cuento.- es el libro que me dio omma…-

La niña miro el titulo y el dibujo de la portada, se llamaba la pequeña sirenita. Se sonrió al ver que él disfrutara de un cuento que era de amor, era raro… pero él se veía muy grande y aun así se comportaba tan amable y tierno como un osito de peluche.

"y entonces el joven y la doncella se enamoraron. La doncella vio el mar en calma y sus ojos expresaron lo que no podía decir con palabras. Ella era una sirena después de todo y había perdido la habilidad de hablar luego de convertirse en humana. Las personas de la aldea tuvieron miedo y comenzaron a esparcir sus dudas, entonces la doncella sirena no tuvo más remedio que regresar al mar… pero en lugar de un adiós, los jóvenes intercambiaron un beso. Ellos creían que algún día el océano volvería a reunirlos de nuevo.

El joven espero día a día el regreso de la sirenita, todos los días exploraba el horizonte, pero un día se lleno de determinación y abandono la isla para ir en busca de su amor. El joven nunca regreso…"

-así dice la leyenda…- le dijo él mirándola con un poco de pena.- la triste historia de la sirenita.-

-Hyung… deja de contar esa historia…- le dijo su hermano frotando los ojos, ese cuento le recordaba a su madre y su hermano siempre lo leía.-

-es muy linda…- le dijo HaRai mirándolo.-

-¡no lo es!, es muy triste…- le volvió a decir levantándose.-

A veces no sabía cómo actuar con ellos, ellos siempre estaban juntos… se divertía cuando llevaban sus mascaras de súper héroes, cuando iban a comer juntos al parque. Incluso se divertía cuando discutían.

-juguemos…- les dijo el pequeño.-

-vamos…-

-no puedo…- les dijo a los dos.- appa me dijo que tenía que esperarlo en casa…-

-volveremos antes de que llegue…-

-sí…-

La pequeña dudo un poco pero termino por aceptar. Los niños se fueron a jugar a la iglesia que quedaba cerca, era su lugar favorito para jugar ya que habían muchos arboles, flores y lugares para esconderse, y uno de sus juegos favoritos era ese, esconderse.

-¿están listos?...-pregunto el mayor de los tres.-

-Aun no…- le respondió el pequeño.-

Tomo a su amiga de la mano y la llevo a esconderse, el que siempre estaba sonriendo… a pesar de que sus ojos decían lo contrario, ya que mostraban una tristeza que acarreaba de mucho antes.

-aquí no nos encontrara…- le susurro a su amiga.-

Los dos se metieron detrás de unos arbustos, se quedaron en silencio esperando que el mayor saliera a buscarlos pero como siempre el pequeño se distrajo del juego. Habían escogido un lugar especial para esconderse, justo bajo sus pies unas pequeñas flores de cinco pétalos aparecían, en realidad solo había una flor abierta, las demás estaban en botones.

-Woo… mira esa flor…- le dijo él.-

-está floreciendo…- le respondió ella al ver el color rosa de sus pétalos.-

-¡los encontré!.- dijo el mayor interrumpiendo a los pequeños en su descubrimiento.- muy bien ahora te toca Hyung.-

-mira lo que encontré…- le dijo a su hermano mayor.-

-no seas tonto, tu no los encontraste, yo lo hice…- le dijo burlándose.-

-no hablo de eso…- le dijo mostrándole la flor.- hablo de esto… de la flor.-

-¿flor?...- lo miro extrañado.-

-es una llave de Hada.- le dijo contemplándola con cariño, había sido un regalo para los tres.-

-llave…

-sí, es una llave mágica que te concederá un deseo…- les dijo a ambos muy ilusionado.- esta llave te llevara a la persona que esta en tu corazón…-

-¿de verdad?...- le pregunto la pequeña-

-eso es mentira… esas cosas son mentiras…- le dijo el mayor.-

-¡es verdad!...-

-¡Mentira!.-

-¡VERDAD!

-¡dejen de pelear!...-les pidió a los dos.- necesito regresar a casa…-

En los días que siguieron las cosas para HaRai cambiaron mucho, su padre nuevamente tuvo que ser trasladado de cuidad, esta vez el viaje no podía aplazarse y era mejor marcharse lo antes posible, la única que se negaba a marchar era su pequeña bambie, ya se estaba acostumbrando a tener amigo y otra vez tendría que dejarlos.

-entonces… ¿ya no vendrás nunca más?- le pregunto el mayor.-

-no… tengo que irme muy lejos…- estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.-

-¿Por qué no te quedas?...- le dijo.- puedes quedarte sola, solo has eso…-

-es imposible…- sus padre no la dejarían, nunca.-

-¡ya se!.- el menor se levanto.- iré a buscar la lleve del hada.- la miro sonriendo.- así, aunque te vayas muy lejos nosotros nos volveremos a encontrar… será una promesa, para volvernos a ver otra vez…-

-¿así nos podremos volver a ver?.- le pregunto ella.-

-¡ya basta de esas tonterías!...- le dijo enfadado.- esas son puras mentiras…-

-¿no me crees?- le pregunto a ella.-

-yo…- la niña no supo que decir, estaba triste con la notica, con tener que dejarlo.-

-vamos…- le dijo a la niña antes de que esta le diera una respuesta.-

Así los tres salieron en busca de la flor, intentaron seguir el mismo camino que antes. Pero fue mas difícil de lo que parecía, intentaron buscar la flor, pero nunca apareció, por más que buscaron y buscaron, incluso siguieron asiéndolo aunque el sol se estaba escondiendo. Sin tener más opción, HaRai tuvo que dejar su nuevo hogar para ir en busca del otro, estaba dejando atrás más que solo una casa, dejaba a sus mejores amigos.

-años después.-

Volver a casa es extraño… increíble pero extraño. Durante la noche una figura femenina cruzo la entrada de la casa, abrió la puerta con sus llaves y dejo en la entrada su bolso. Sus padres habían pedido a sus familiares que arreglaran la casa, las cosas de HaRai habían sido enviadas antes, así ella solo tuvo que viajar con una pequeña maleta. La chica subió las escaleras y miro por la ventana, al frente estaba otra casa y la luz encendida dejaba ver el cuarto de su vecino.

-¿Quién vive allí?...- se pregunto mientras se quitaba la ropa, para darse una ducha e ir a la cama, estaba cansada del viaje.-

El sonido del despertador la saco de la cama… estiro su mano para detener el chillido.

-¡OH!.- grito al ver la hora, el reloj llevaba sonando más 10 minutos.- ¡voy a llegar tarde!.- se dijo a si misma para ponerse de pie, tiro el pijama y empezó a buscar sus ropas de clases. Estaba buscando sus zapatos a medio vestir cuando abrió la ventana para dejar entrar el aire.-¡ya es tarde!...- se decia mientras se metía la camisa dentro de la falda.-

-¡HEY!...- se escucho.- ¡tú!...-

-¿ah?...- se dijo HaRai mientras buscaba de donde provenía la voz.-

-¡al frente!...- le facilito el chico.-

-¿frente?...- y miro hacia la casa. Parado en el balcón, al igual que ella.- ¡AH! grito al verlo sin camisa.-

- ¡ya deja de gritar! algunos no vamos a clases los primeros días…- se quejo.-

-¡eres un pervertido!...- le grito.-

-¡No hay nada que ver! y mejor te apuras o vas a llegar tarde a la ceremonia de inicio…-

Sin prestarle más atención a su raro vecino se termino de vestir, aunque el moño de la corbata le quedo torcido. Tomo el bolso con sus cosas y corrió por las escaleras, aun no sabía cómo llegar a la escuela, pero si sabía que tenía que seguir derecho por la calle principal y luego… el cruce, y cuando llegara cerca de una iglesia… ¿no tenía que pasar por la playa?.

Pensaba en todo eso cuando caminaba apurada, que mala impresión daría si llegaba tarde. Entonces siguió las instrucciones de su tía, derecho por la calle principal hasta el cruce… luego giro a la derecha y lo vio… el mar azul con sus hermosas olas, chocando sin cesar en la orilla… su paso disminuyo, amaba el mar, su olor…todo. Pero esa imagen se quedo pegada en una sola, un chico parado en la orilla, tenía el mismo uniforme que ella… pero, detuvo sus pasos, era algo extraño… deseaba ir a verlo, quedarse a mirar el mar con él.

-¡la escuela!...- se dijo a sí misma para correr.-  
Su respiración se agito con la carrera, miro su muñeca para ver cuantos minutos le quedaban, y por lo visto aun tenía 10 minutos antes de que sonara el timbre. La cruz de la iglesia se asomo por unos árboles, por lo que se apuro en llegar, pero otra vez se quedo como idiota mirando aquella iglesia. ¿Qué tenia de especial?, sabía que había algo especial en ella.

-este lugar…- se dijo mientras se desviaba del camino.-

Se acerco a la iglesia y forzó la puerta, la puerta tenia llave y no cedía ni siquiera cuando ella intento moverla. Deseaba entrar… quería ver que había dentro.-

-no puedes entrar…-

-¡ah!...- se quejo asustada por la voz, en cuanto se giro un chico más o menos de su edad salto del muro y cayó al suelo como si nada.-

-necesitas una llave para entrar…- le dijo sonriendo. Es chica…-

-pensé que ibas a regañarme…- le dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro-

-¿Por qué?...- le pregunto sonriendo más ampliamente.-

-pensé que eras el encargado…- le dijo ella con tono casual.-

-¿eres de primer año?...- le pregunto al ver su uniforme.-

-sí…- le dijo mientras se arreglaba el cabello e intentaba lucir más formal.-

-la ceremonia casi comienza mejor corres o te la  
perderás…- le dijo indicándole el camino con su mano.-

-¡la ceremonia!...- se había olvidado de eso. Iba a correr pero él no se movía.- ¿tú no vas?...-

-no… yo tengo cosas que hacer.-

-entonces… nos veremos en la escuela.- dijo antes de correr.- ¡ah! me llamo Kim HaRai … y ¿tu eres?...-

-Kim Hyun Joong.- le respondió mientras se reía.-

-un gusto…-

Entro en la escuela y busco el gimnasio donde se reunirían todos los estudiantes para escuchar al director dándoles la bienvenida. Fue muy divertido empezar el año como una estudiante normal y no llegar a mitad de año como siempre. Le había costado convencer a sus padres de que la dejaran regresar a Corea sola, pero era su oportunidad de mantenerse estable y conseguir entrar a la universidad como deseaba.

Luego de escuchar las instrucciones y ver donde estaba ubicado su nombre, busco su salón. Entro sonriendo, estaba encantada con la idea hacer amigos y disfrutar de los días. Pero el salón estaba lleno y los puesto casi todos ocupados, las chicas la miraron de manera extraña… ¿Qué pasaba?. Paso por el lado de una y esta le dio la espalda, frunció el ceño y siguo caminando hasta encontrar un puesto libre, se iba a sentar pero otra chica le quito el asiento.

-ocupado…- le dijo sonriendo falsamente.-

HaRai hizo un puchero pero no dijo nada, así que las cosas irían de ese modo… era la chica nueva después de todo.

-¡hey!...-

Alzo la vista y un chico de cabellos negros le sonreía. Miro hacia atrás para no hacer el papel de tonta y saludar a alguien que no se dirigía a ella.

-aquí hay un asiento libre…- le dijo señalando a su lado.-

-gracias…- le respondió apurándose para no perder el puesto.-

Dejo su bolso en la mesa y le sonrió dulcemente al chico amable. Era la segunda persona que la trataba tan bien y era un alivio. La puerta se abrió y cerró de golpe, todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie muy rectamente.

-Buenos días clase…- dijo el profesor al entrar en su salón, los chicos de primer año siempre eran un desafío, no sabían de reglas, ni de comportamiento.-

-buenos días…- se escucho de parte de los alumnos.-

-mi nombre es.- enseguida escribió en la pizarra.- Jung Il Woo y deben llamarme Sr. Jung- se giro a verlos a través de sus gafas.- no tolerare retrasos, salidas al baño, ni comida en clases.-

Al parecer este profesor era muy estricto, eso pensaba HaRai al escucharlo, demasiado para ser tan joven, si se vestía con uniforme podía parecer un alumno de último año.

-¿dudas?...- pregunto el profesor.-

-¿los dulces también están prohibidos?...- le pregunto una chica.-

-absolutamente.- miro a sus nuevos alumnos deteniéndose en una persona en particular.-

-Oh…-

-¿profesor Jung tiene novia?...- le dijo un alumno.-

-No…- dijo simplemente.- Srta. Kim…- dijo a la alumna de la ventana, había memorizado los nombres y rostros de todos sus alumnos.- arregle su corbata.-

-Si señor…- le dijo nerviosa arreglando su uniforme.-

Il Woo se sonrió apenas al ver como la chica se ponía nerviosa y se apuraba en arreglar su corbata, no tenía que ponerse tan nerviosa solo quería que estuviera ordenada, pero había que reconocer que se vio muy tierna.

Su profesor encargado era el Sr. Jung Il Woo, además de ser muy estricto era profesor de matemática y un muy bueno por lo que vieron en la primera clase. Iba por el pasillo a buscar el baño cuando una chica de cabellos rubios choco contra ella, intento esquivarla pero a último minuto esta se movió para el mismo lado y terminaron estrellándose.

-¡lo siento!.- había empujado a la nueva, ¡que torpe era!.- es mi culpa… estaba leyendo esta revista y no me fije.- le dijo mostrándole el reportaje de un grupo de música.- ¡pero estos chicos son tan lindos! que distraen a cualquiera jajaja…-

-sí… no importa…- le dijo sin tomarle importancia, era… muy colorida, su cabello rubio y en él un moño rosa con piedrecillas brillantes.-

-por supuesto que importa, no es digno de una dama tratar mal a otra.- le señalo a la nueva.-

-descuida…- le aseguro que estaba bien.-  
-permíteme…- saco su celular.- mayordomo Kim, necesito que traiga a la escuela otro almuerzo, gracias.-

-¿mayordomo?... esto…- ¿Quién era esta chica?.-

-¡que tonta!...- le dijo con su voz cantarina.- soy Park Eun Hye pero todos me conocen como Chunnie… apuesto que ahora estas emocionada de conocerme.-

-¿Chunnie?...- frunció el ceño, ella no la conocía… para nada.-

-no es posible… ¡no conoces a Chunnie!...- era la primera ves que una chica no la alababa.-

-lo siento… soy nueva, realmente no se mucho…- intento excusarse al ver que su desconocimiento le afecto.-

-bueno si eres nueva estas perdonada, pero nunca olvides…- le dijo mostrándole su hermosa sonrisa.- Chunnie es la modelo del centro comercial más popular de nuestra cuidad.- debes sentirte muy alagada de que este conversando contigo, muchas chicas sueñan con esto.-

-es… un placer…- le dijo extrañada, no estaba acostumbrada a tratar a las personas con tanta importancia.-

-por supuesto que lo es.- le dijo pasando a su lado.- de ahora en adelante eres la amiga de Chunnie…- le lanzo un beso con su mano.- nos vemos en el almuerzo…-

-sí…- le dijo tontamente. Esa chica hablaba demasiado.-

Era el primer día y ya estaba cansada, las clases, conocer a las personas, lidiar con las chicas pero más que eso estaba un poco desconcertada… los chicos de la mañana, el de la playa y el de la iglesia… ¿Quiénes serian ellos?.  
Subió a su cuarto y se iba a quitar la falda cuando ve al frente, la ventana abierta y más allá el vecino de la mañana, la estaba mirando.

-sabes… ¿creo que te gusta desnudarte delante de los extraños?...- le dijo él mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sarcástica.-

-no es mi culpa… - se sentía tonta e invadida en su privacidad.- tú deberías cerrar las cortinas y ventanas.-

-¡¿yo?!... no es mi culpa.- le dijo mientras se apoyaba en el balcón.-

-tampoco mía…- le dijo al extraño.-

-ajajaja… sabes… eres graciosa.-

-no es divertido…- le dijo mientras lo veía dándole la espalda.-

-claro que sí, por cierto…- se regreso para decir una última cosa.- me llamo Jang Geun Suk y si necesitas algo… solo grita un poco para que te escuche.-

-¡solo necesito que dejes de mirar por la ventana!... que molesto.- se quejo una vez más.-

Su primer día y estaba muerta de cansancio, solo quería dormir y esperar que el fin de semana llegara pronto, así tendría tiempo para hacer otras cosas además de ponerse al día con las materias.


	3. Chapter 3

They are...?

HaRai se movía en la cama, nueva cama… la primera noche durmió bien porque estaba cansada del viaje pero ahora… con solo un día viviendo allí… las cosas se ponían en su lugar, sobre todo los sentimientos, ahora que lo veía… estaba lejos de sus padres, ¿Por qué se le ocurrió esta idea?. Se sentó en ella mirando por la ventana, ¿Por qué dejo la cortina abierta?... ese vecino pervertido podía estarla viendo en ese momento. Curiosamente eso deseaba y se levando para ver si lo que pensaba era verdad.

Se iba a dirigir al balcón cuando su teléfono sonó, extraño… eran las 10 de la noche ,¿Quién podría ser?. Curiosa como siempre miro la pantalla y el número era desconocido, así que contesto la llamada para salir de las dudas.

-sí…- dijo casualmente.-

-¿casa de repuesto MenJi?...-

-¿eh?...- qué clase de pregunta era esa…-

-necesito un repuesto para mi motocicleta, pero primero quiero ver si tiene piezas originales.-

-lo siento… no es una tienda…- le dijo ella mientras movía su mano y se sentaba en la cama.- es mi numero privado, de Kim HaRai…- le explico para que no siguiera dándole detalles de su llamada.-

-¿HaRai?...-

-sí… - le dijo con un poco de preocupación.-

-lo siento mucho… pensé que era la casa de repuesto MenJi.-

-no se preocupe…- le sonrió aunque él no pudiera verla.-

-disculpe, que descanse…- le dijo mientras cortaba la llamada.-

-us…- se quedo con la respuesta en la boca.-

Miro la pantalla, el numero del desconocido… ¿Qué hacer con él?, guardarlo o borrarlo. Se tiro de nuevo en la cama y cerró los ojos. "la doncella y el joven se enamoraron… cuando ella vio el mar, sus ojos expresaron todo lo que podía decir en palabras". Lo recuerdo… estaba en la playa y él sostenía su libro, era tan intenso escucharlo. "Ella era una sirena después de todo y había perdido la habilidad de hablar". Por eso pensaron que yo era una sirena… porque no dije una sola palabra."Las persona de la aldea tuvieron miedo y la sirena no tuvo más remedio que volver al mar". Cuando leía esta parte él siempre se detenía a contemplarme, yo… me ponía tan nerviosa que me sonrojaba.- "ellos creían que el océano volvería a reunirlos". Pero nunca sucedió… la sirena y el joven no volvieron a verse, eso decia la historia…

-RING RING…-

-NO…- se dijo saltando de la cama.- ¿Dónde?...- se froto los ojos y se arrastro fuera de la cama como siempre.- ¿Qué paso?...- aun tenia la historia en su cabeza.-

Miro el reloj, era temprano… menos mal. Hoy era el último día de clase y mañana tocaba escoger un club para unirse. Se ánimo para tomar una ducha y prepararse el desayuno, como no confiaba mucho en la privacidad de su cuarto llevo todo al baño y termino de vestirse dentro. La chica que salió era la perfecta imagen de una adolescente. Comió una fruta y subió a sacar su bolso con los cuadernos y libros.

-allí estas…- le dijo el vecino con una gran sonrisa.-

-¿Qué?... no te cansas de mirar por la ventana…- le encargo al verlo tan sonriente.-

-nunca…- le contesto divertido.- ¿ya te vas?...- le pregunto arreglando su uniforme, era diferente al de ella.-

-sí…- le respondió algo cortante.-

-¿no crees que esa falda esta corta?...- le señalo su uniforme.-

-¿corta?...- se miro las piernas y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.- ¿Por qué andas mirando?...-

-porque tus piernas se ven más largas…- se agacho un poco.- y desde aquí puedo ver tu ropa interior…- soltó una risa.-

-¡YAH!...- Kim AhRai tomo un libro y lo lanzo en su dirección.-

-solo era una broma…- esquivo el libro por poco.-

-¡sigues haciendo eso! ¡Eres un pervertido mirón!.- le acuso aireada por su personalidad.-

- y tú vas a llegar tarde…- le señalo su reloj.-

-¿Qué?...- le dijo mientras se giraba a ver el reloj de la pared.-¡AH!...-

Otra vez el vecino la había distraído tanto, justo hoy que deseaba irse caminando tranquilamente, admirando el paisaje antes de llegar a la escuela. Corrió por las escaleras y tomo su bolso para seguir corriendo fuera, y así hubiera sido sino se topa con una pared humana, que apenas se movió, en cambio ella casi cae al suelo.

-¡lo siento!...- le dijo al extraño a quien golpe.-

Una mirada asesina se coló por esos estrechos ojos, si no hubiera sido por que ella era algo valiente… se habría entrado corriendo de vuelta a la casa, pero no… a pesar de la apariencia ruda de chico había algo familiar.

-AhRai, Hola…- escucho decir desde otro lado, el mismo chico que se encontró cerca de la iglesia... ¿Qué hacían afuera de su casa?.-

-Hola…- le dijo ella intentando ignorar el hecho de que ambos chicos seguían mirándola fijamente.-

-¿esa es ella?...- le pregunto el más alto con una voz profunda.-

-¿ah?...- le dijo ella mientras se sentía aun más desconcertada.-

-sí, es ella…- le dijo el más simpático de ellos colocando su brazo en el otro.-

-Hmm…- exclamo sin decir más.-

-es tarde…- le dijo a los dos, necesitaba irse rápido para no llegar tarde.-

-¿quieres que te acompañemos?...- le pregunto Hyun Joong.-

-¡ah!... a… la escuela…- dijo como si fuera una tonta que no entiende nada.-

-jajaja… te dije que era ella…- le dijo Hyun Joong sonriendo.-

-vamos…- le dijo el mayor con tono seco y serio.-

Aunque no pudo negarse a ir con ellos a la escuela, seguía algo intrigada con su aparición, al igual que en la iglesia, salieron de la nada… pero al contrario, al pasar los minutos ellos se veían mejores que al principio, incluso menos tenebrosos. Al llegar a la escuela empezó a sentir que todos los miraban, ¿quizás era por ser nueva pensó?... pero en cuanto se aparto de ellos y llego a su salón, el mismo chico del otro día se acerco a ella… y parecía tener un problema por su cara.

-disculpa…- le dijo en frente de ella..-

-si…- le dijo mientras se levantaba.-

-es… ¿es cierto que los hermanos Kim te acompañaban?...- parecía un poco intruso de su parte hacer esa clase de preguntas pero ella se veía una buena chica.-

-¿hermanos Kim?... –se dijo a si misma… ¿quizás se refería a los chicos de la mañana?. Asintió con la cabeza antes de responder.- sí… Kim Hyun Joong…- dijo y toda la clase se quedo en silencio.- Pensó que había dicho algo malo por como reaccionaron.- ¿sucede algo?...-

-bueno… esos chicos…- la cara de Soo Hyun se contorsiono.- no son un ejemplo, en realidad son buscapleitos…-

-¿de verdad?...- le dijo con un signo de pregunta…- es que ellos no parecen… - entonces las miradas se intensificaron…- gracias Soo Hyun…- le dijo para terminar la plática y dejarse caer en su asiento.-

El resto de la mañana se la paso sola, en realidad no había hecho amigas en su clase, solo a Chunnie que hoy no se encontraba en la academia, un poco incomoda con sus compañeras salió a comer su almuerzo en el patio, constaba de algo embazado, aun no desempacaba todas sus cosas por lo que era difícil cocinar una comida nutritiva. Estaba sentada bajo un árbol cuando escucho un alboroto, miro hacia la ventana y en el marco de ella estaba Kim Hyun Joong con un pie fuera de ella.

-¿Qué está haciendo?...- se pregunto en voz alta y su respuesta vino.-

Sin saber porque, él se tiro de la ventana del segundo piso y callo de pie como si fuera un gato, levanto el rostro y sonrió pícaramente en dirección a ella… sin quererlo se sonrojo y en vez de preocuparse de su seguridad ella solo pensó en lo genial que se había visto al hacer eso… claro que luego entendió lo que pasaba, desde la ventana miraba su profesor de alegra y matemática, Il Woo.

-ese chico es un problemático…-

La vos profunda de otra persona la hizo reaccionar, giro su cabeza a ver de quien se trataba… la luz del solo le molesto un poco y no dejo ver el rostro de aquel chico, lo único que si pudo saber era que su dueño era una persona muy alta.

-¿estás bien?...- le pregunto directamente a ella.-

-sí…- le respondió tímidamente.-

-¿eres de primer año?...- le dijo nuevamente y el sol despejo su rostro, era algo… simpático pero muy masculino.-

-s… si…- volvió a responder con más timidez.-

-¡genial!...- grito entusiasmado. Se tiro de rodillas a su lado y la observo por un momento, tomo su mentón mientras meditaba.-

-…¿pa… pasa algo?...- le dijo mientras se sentía como un bicho raro a sus ojos.-

-¡por favor únete al club de Judo!...- le pidió a la chica nueva.-

-¡¿Qué?!...- le dijo un poco espantada al ver como el chico hacia una reverencia, ¿acaso estaban en otra época?... ya nadie hacia esas cosas.- espera… yo… no soy buena…-

-¡el club de judo necesita tres integrantes para continuar!...- le dijo a la nueva, parecía un poco desesperado pero lo necesitaba.-

-es que…- aun no se abrían los club y ya estaba metida en un lio… no era una buena deportistas… ¿Qué podía hacer?, él chico parecía muy desesperado… apretó sus ojos, esto dolería un poco, pero debía hacerlo.- no…-

-lo entiendo…- le dijo él antes de que ella pudiera negarse, la había puesto en una situación incómoda.-

-espera…- le dijo al ver como su decepción se evidenciaba en sus ojos, pobre chico… seguro el club le importaba demasiado.- decia… - dudo, iba a rechazar la invitación por obvias razones pero…- no sé nada… de judo…- soltó un suspiro.- pero… puedo ser… manager… si la necesita…-

-¡de verdad!...- grito el chico alegre.- GRACIAS…- le dijo a la chica nueva, al parecer era más amable que sus compañeras, ninguna de ellas había aceptado y solo una quería entrar pero ella no era adecuada.-

-sí…- ¿en qué lio se metió?...-

-…- el chico se inclino en noventa grados para darle un saludo formal.- ¡bienvenida al club de Judo!... Soy el capitán, Jiro Wang.-

Ese chico era extraño… parecía tan exaltado pero sus modales parecían sacados de otra época… o es que ella se había acostumbrado al trato más fraterno entre sus amigos.

-Sr. Wang…- la inconfundible vos del profesor Lee se escucho cerca.- ¿acaso esta acosando a los alumnos de primer año?...-

Los dos chicos se sobresaltaron. HaRai siempre se impresionaba con la apariencia del profesor, tan alto y con esos ojos calculadores, parecía un militar experto. Jiro tampoco se veía cómodo frente a él, aunque casi tenían la misma altura el profesor Lee llevaba un aura muy distinta al del resto de los profesores.

-¡no!... se lo aseguro…- movía sus manos.- la estaba invitando…-

-espero que así sea. La elección del club se hace el sábado de 9 a 12 de la mañana- dirigió una mirada hacia ella y logro que la chica se cohibiera un poco, era entretenido ver como se sonrojaba cada vez que la corregía en clases.- ¿les quedo claro?.-

-Si profesor Lee…- dijeron al unisonó los dos.-

Ambos corrieron a sus clases ante la pesada mirada de él, la sentían tras sus cabezas. Cuando llego a su asiento se arreglo la camisa, su corbata siempre se torcía. La puerta se abrió y se hizo el silencio, las clases del Sr. Lee eran las más ordenadas aunque HaRai no sabía si era por miedo o respeto. Como siempre las matemáticas se volvieron tediosas al cabo de la hora, aunque siguió prestando atención hasta el final, su cerebro estaba que hervía.

-Les recuerdo que mañana es la selección de los clubs. Y espero que aquellas personas que decidan entrar al club de música entiendan que seré aun más exigente y estricto, eso es todo…- les dijo a sus alumnos, no sin antes mirar directo a la chica nueva, seguía pareciendo un ciervo paralizado frente a las luces de un auto.-

Al final de las clases salió del salón cabizbaja, sin contar con Soo Hyun y el capitán de Judo… no había hablado con nadie más. Pensó que era culpa de su personalidad retraída… ¿no sería mejor estar alegre que simplemente. Fue cuando escucho la música… notas altas y desordenadas… conocía esa canción… ella la había intentado tocar en su antigua escuela, pero no tenía tanta practica para logarla.

-¿de dónde?...- se pregunto encaminándose, subió por las escaleras al segundo piso… y las notas se escucharon más fuertes.-

Se sonrió un poco al encontrar la puerta y pararse en ella, estaba un poco abierta, así que pego su ojo en ella… no pudo ver mucho, solo una figura… pero… ¿Quién era él?. El chico tocaba el piano maravillosamente, la música fluía a través de sus dedos llenando todo el aire de emociones, era como si estuviera dentro de ella y viviera por ella. Se olvido de que estaba espiando y empujo con sus manos la puerta, el chillido de ella interrumpió las notas del chico y la música se detuvo.

-¡¿Quién está allí?!...- dijo en tono molesto.-

-Lo siento…- dijo ella entrando a tropezones e inclinando se para disculparse.-

-¡estabas espiando!.- sus ojos la estaban matando.-

-¡NO!.- grito tan alto que cubrió con sus manos su boca de vergüenza.- yo… es que… la música era maravillosa y no puedo controlarme…-

-maravillosa… ¿te pareció maravillosa?...- ahora él estaba sorprendido.-

-sí… es maravillosa, podía sentir cada emoción en las notas, era mágico… flotaban en el aire…- se sonrojo al decir aquellas palabras.-

-¿tú crees?...- el desconcierto se apodero de él… ¿acaso?... - ¡no mientas!... mejor vete…- le dijo dándole la espalda…-

-lo siento… yo.-

-¡vete!...- le grito.-

HaRain salió corriendo y bajando las escaleras, se asusto mucho. Paso de largo por Jiro y de allí a tomar la calle, no paró hasta que se encontró muy lejos de la escuela, ¿Dónde?... pues en el centro de la cuidad. Un poco más calmada y menos asustada, empezó a caminar… peino sus cabellos detrás de la oreja y una tienda llamo su atención, una nota musical adornaba su letrero… ¿quizás podría entrar y relajarse dentro. Una campanilla la anuncio y por el uniforme que llevaba los chicos que estaban dentro empezaron a murmurar, se hacían gestitos y la miraban con insistencia, HaRain no era una chica coqueta y en ese tipo de situaciones se ponía muy nerviosa. Tomo un par de auriculares pero con sus dedos tímidos lo soltó haciendo un gran escándalo al caer, se puso roja.

-toma…-

Miro la mano que le ofrecía otros auriculares. Busco al dueño y un chico de ojos pequeños pero sonrisa alegre se los daba, agradeciéndole con un gesto de su cabeza los tomo y escucho la música… era un grupo nuevo para ella.

-¿te gustan?...- le pregunto sonriendo y moviendo sus hombros.- es uno de mis grupos favoritos… BigBang…- le guiño un ojo a la vez que sujetaba con ambas manos los auriculares y comenzaba a cantar.-

HaRai sonrió, él se veía muy simpático… incluso cuando ella lucia como toda una tonta. Escucho dos canciones más con el chico, Bigbang era música moderna, movida y enérgica, pero no tenía suficiente dinero para comprar sus discos.

-muchas gracias…- le dijo al chico.- ah… este… ¿podría saber… tu nombre?...-

-la próxima vez…- le dijo quiñando de nuevo su ojo como despedida.-

Se quedo con sorprendida al ver como era el chico… ¿Qué extraño?, solo lo vio una vez y dejaba una gran impresión. Se distrajo tanto viendo la espalda de él que ni siquiera sintió el golpe que casi la tumba al suelo.

-¡quítate!...-

Todo paso como en una película, el hombre que la golpeo siguió corriendo pero no fue por mucho, de la nada salió una chica alta y de cabellos negros, lo que paso fue asombroso, como si nada, aquella chica le dio una patada al hombre, lo tiro al suelo y sin problemas sostuvo su mano por detrás de la espalda. No fue la única que se sorprendió al ver eso, muchos de los chicos de la tienda también salieron.

-Wo… ¡es Lizie!...-

HaRai volvió a mirara con el aliento contenido… aquella chica se llamaba Lizie.

-es… increíble…-

Todo el camino de regreso a su casa pensó en lo que había vivido, desde el capitán de judo hasta la misteriosa luchadora del centro comercial… ella no tenia las agallas para hacer algo así, ni tampoco la habilidad para hacerlo, no podría tumbar a un hombre de ese porte. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que paso al lado del vecino fastidioso.

-¿ni siquiera saludas a tus vecinos?... eso se llama cortesía.-

-¿ah?...- se detuvo, su apariencia seguía siendo la de una muñeca, con unos ojos grandes pero vacios.- Hola…- dijo automáticamente. Pero se despertó al ver la sonrisa del chico, ¡era él!.- Tú…-

-ajaja… ¿recién te das cuenta?, en serio… ¿de dónde vienes?...- era muy graciosa, siempre estaba discutiendo o soñando como ahora, pero tenía que reconocer… que como fuera, su rostro siempre se veía fresco.-

-…- no le respondió… necesitaba descansar y no tenía ganas de discusiones.-

-espera…- se puso de pie y la alcanzo con su mano.- ¿segura estas bien?...-

-…- ella movió su cabeza, lo estaba… solo… confundida.-

Entro en la casa y se dejo caer en el sillón, dormiría un poco y luego cenaría. HaRai se despertó en la noche, cuando las estrella y la luna ya estaban altas en el cielo, como no era hora de comer, solo bebió un poco de leche y arreglo sus ropas para mañana, sábado día de elección de club.

A las horas, ella lucia correctamente uniformada, con un estuche en su espalda y con un bolso más pequeño donde llevaba su libreta y billetera. Los clubs no eran una obligación, pero los créditos extras eran muy tentadores. Camino por los diferentes clubs, estaba el de costura, el de tenis, porristas, el de botánica se veía muy bien, basquetbol, el temido club de música, el nuevo club de judo y el de arte. Estaba parada fuera del club de judo… pero no se decidía a entrar, quería cumplir su palabra pero también quería entrar al club de música… esta podría ser su última oportunidad de aprender a tocar el violín.

-permiso…-

Una chica paso a su lado, llevaba una faldita corta, zapatillas y los típicos pompones de las porristas. Era muy linda, con su cabello atado en una coleta y los risos adornando sus puntas, era como un sueño. La chica entro al club de judo y no le quedo más opción que seguirla, quizás esa era una señal.

-¡porque no!...- le gritaba la chica…-

-porque no…- le dijo, esa chica era desesperante.-

-soy la única opción que tienes… ¡si no me aceptas en el club van a cerrarlo!- porque era tan obtinado.-

-te equivocas…- le dijo y miro hacia la chica nueva, allí estaba…- ¡HaRain!...-tomo la planilla de inscripción y dejo sola a la insoportable.-

-Bu… Buenos días…- les dijo a los dos, había interrumpido justo en el momento menos adecuado.-

-solo tienes que firmar aquí…- le ofreció la plantilla y el lápiz, necesitaba solo un integrante y ella era lo que necesitaba.-

-pero… - tomo el lápiz y se vio casi obligada a firmar.-

-¡listo!...- le dijo sonriendo.-¡Bienvenida al club de Judo!...-

-¡¿Qué?!...- se escucho el grito de la chica de atrás.-

-nos reunimos en un salón por ahora…- empezó a decirle, quería entregarle las indicaciones pero ella seguía molestándolo.-

-¡la aceptas a ella pero no a mí!... ¡dijiste que no ibas a aceptar chicas!...- se quejo, esto no era posible… ella se lo había pedido primero.-

-porque tú eres una porrista… no necesitamos a una porrista…- le dijo Jiro con una mueca.-

-¿Y ella que es?...- la apunto con el dedo.-

-yo… yo…-

-la manager…- le dijo simple y sencillamente.-

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡manager! yo… yo podía hacer eso…- estaba tan molesta.-

-dijiste que querías hacer judo… no manager….- levanto los hombros descuidadamente.-

No dijo nada y salió como un rayo del salón, HaRai le dirigió una mirada a Jiro y este parecía no importarle, es más… solo se quedo en el salón. A ella no le pareció bien todo eso y en vez de quedarse con Jiro, se fue tras la chica, ella caminaba muy rápido así que corrió para alcanzarla.

-disculpa…- le dijo recuperando su aliento.- yo… no…-

-tú…- arrugo su ceño al verla, era esa chiquilla… ¿Qué quería?.-

-no sabía… yo…- respiro profundo.- no sabía que tú querías unirte… lo siento.-

-no es tu culpa…- al parecer ella era más inocente de lo que se veía, incluso tuvo coraje para pedirle disculpas, por algo sería…- Jiro es así conmigo… cree que soy toda risas y nada más.-

-¿Por qué?... porque cree eso de ti…- le dijo, ella… se veía muy diferente a las demás chicas, lucia coqueta, de la punta de sus pies hasta el cabello.-

-porque soy la chica más linda de toda la academia…- le respondió con soltura.- la grandiosa Kim GaIn o mejor conocida como Liss…- se presento ante la nueva.-

-mucho gusto… yo…- iba a decir su nombre.-

-eres Kim HaRai, de primer año, nueva en la academia, en la cuidad y creo que en casi todo…- conocía todo de ella, ¿Por qué?, fácil… Jiro se había acercado a la… pequeña por alguna razón y necesitaba asegurarse que no fuera por motivos íntimos.-

Después de las presentaciones las chicas parecieron congeniar, por lo menos así lo vio HaRai que quedo fascinada con ella. Cuando terminaron de hablar, Liss se fue a su club y HaRai se paseo fuera del club de música, estuvo alrededor de una hora… y en todo ese tiempo ninguna persona entro a registrarse. Finalmente se armo de valor y entro.

-Profesor Lee.- sentía como su corazón latía.-

-Srta. Kim…- la identifico, dejo de lado sus papeles, centrándose solo en ella.-

-¿aun… se quedan cupos para el club de música?…- hablaba despacio.-

-sí… ¿va a unirse?...- era extraño, algo… le llamaba la atención.-

-sí…- se adelanto y saco su estuche.-

-no puede…- le dijo bajando la mirada.- mi club requiere mucha responsabilidad, tiempo y no soporto excusas.- levanto apenas la mirada.- además, usted ya eligió al club de judo…-

-puedo hacer los dos…- le insistió.- prometo…-

-la palabra de los adolescentes es muy frágil.- corrigió, ¿Cuántas veces no había escuchado eso?.-

-si no cumplo… me expulsa…- era su única carta.-

-¿Cómo dice?...- eso llamo su atención, el cervatillo no parecía tan asustada ahora.-

-si falto a una práctica, me expulsa…- volvió a decir.- es un compromiso…-

-bienvenida Srta. Kim…- era simpática, llevaba cinco años en esa academia y nunca escucho a un alumno proponerle algo así.-


	4. Chapter 4

Personajes:  
CHICAS  
#Bambie (Kim HaRai): Estudiante de primer año, es algo inocente e infantil. Vivió muchos años en Seúl cuando era pequeña, luego tuvo que marcharse a Tokio por el trabajo de sus padres. Ahora está de regreso en su ciudad, en la misma casa donde creció pero con muchos recuerdos perdidos en su memoria. Es inteligente pero a su modo, no tiene una excelente condición física pero siempre se esfuerza para dar lo mejor de sí.

#Lizie Jung (Park JungHi): Lizie se gano su apodo al entrometerse en los problemas de los demás, tiene una personalidad temperamental, lo cual no siempre es malo, no soporta las injusticias y adora el deporte. Esta profundamente enamorada de Park Jung min pero él jamás se fijaría en una chica que no tiene encanto.

#Chunnie (Park Eun Hye): Es una adorable jovencita de buena familia, es hija de un empresario y por lo cual parece y luce como una princesa. A pesar de que sus modales son impecables, su inteligencia no la acompaña, siempre es reprendida por Il Woo. El profesor siempre ha sido muy duro con ella y sin embargo ella esta enamora, además siempre hace las cosas por impulso, lo cual no resulta bien.

#Ericka (Ericka Park): La típica cerebrito, algo tímida y retraída en grupo, adora leer y ama los peluches, tiene una colección de ellos. Se inscribió en el consejo estudiantil solo porque siente cosas por Kim Joon, aunque él le parece un chico muy interesante y atractivo, no puede acercarse a él más que como amiga.

#Liss (Kim GaIn): La chica más hermosa, o eso dicen, desde muy joven atraía las miradas de las personas por sus ojos y su desplante. Ahora que se ha convertido en toda una adolescente los chicos la tiene en alta estima, pero no todo lo que brilla es oro, ya que su apariencia contrasta con su personalidad, es inteligente pero no muy aplicada. Es parte del grupo de porristas y se enamoro a primera vista del presidente del club de judo. Liss y Ericka son muy buenas amigas, como el Ying y Yang, se complementan. Tuvo un novio en primaria que sigue molestándola.

CHICOS  
Kim Jae Jong: Hermano mayor de Hyun Joong, es un chico de apariencia ruda y con un estilo muy definido, casi siempre lleva al cabello rubio y su arete en su oreja. Está en el mismo año de Hyung Joong ya que repitió un grado, es buen cocinero y a pesar de su apariencia callada es un chico sensible y que se preocupa por las personas que quiere. Es amigo de la infancia de Bambie.

Kim Hyun Joong: Es el hermano menor, es lo contrario a Jae Jong, no tiene una apariencia ruda y es muy admirado por las chicas, con una personalidad ligera y juguetona. Es malo cocinando pero sabe hacer buenos Hotcakes, siempre esta sonriendo pero solo esconde su tristeza. En el fondo es inseguro y muy tímido con sus propios sentimientos. Es amigo de la infancia de Bambie.

Kim Bum: Es un chico muy arisco, altanero. Un año mayor, no tiene ningún interés en mostrarse amable con las personas, de hecho siempre se le ve solo o acompañado de su único amigo Kim Joon. Se dice que iba a ser un gran pianista pero por alguna razón dejo de tocar.

Kim Joon: Presidente del consejo estudiantil, un chico bueno, de calificaciones altas y modales correctos. Es inteligente y con muchas habilidades para las matemáticas, aunque pocas en la vida social. Aunque tiene una confianza única para ejercer las reglas en la escuela, es muy tímido y cohibido con sus sentimientos. Es amigo de Kim Bum desde que iban en primaria y siempre han sido compañeros de clases.

Jiro Wang: Con su gran altura y paraciencia ruda, tiende a intimidar a las personas, aunque en el fondo es un chico muy bueno y siempre dispuesto a ayudar. Tiene muy claro que no es el más inteligente y que quizás no vaya a la universidad, por eso se dedica completamente a practicar Judo, es el capitán del equipo y siempre está reclutando personas. Está en el mismo año que Bambie.

Lee JunHo: Un completo desconocido, solo sabes que es un chico alegre porque siempre esta sonriendo, se ve que se preocupa por su apariencia, la cual es engañosa, ya que parece delgado pero en realidad es muy fuerte. Al parecer aun sigue en primaria.

Jung Il Woo: Es el nuevo y más estricto profesor de la escuela, a pesar de que es joven tiene un temperamento muy difícil, los chicos temen a su mirada, nadie quiere ser víctima de su escrutinio, pero en realidad solo es un hombre muy perfeccionista. Encargado de tú salón.

Jang Woo Hyuk: Trabaja en la florería, es un estudiante universitario. Es alegre y extrovertido, siempre luce una brillante sonrisa y no parece tomar sus años en serio.

Lee Min Hoo: Es un estudiante de otra escuela, es muy misterioso y a pesar de que no habla mucho, cuando lo hace tiene muy buenos consejos.

Park Jung Min: Es un estudiante de segundo año, a pesar de que tiene una buena apariencia su personalidad es repelente, solo le interesan las cosas que puede controlar y nunca se fija en chicas con autoestima, le gusta molestar a las personas, soberbio y déspota.

Jang Geun Suk: Vecino de Bambie, en realidad no se sabe mucho de él, pero siempre aparece cuando necesita ayuda y él sabe mucho de todos. Si necesitas preguntar algo, él es la persona correcta.

Kim Soo Hyun: Él compañero de clases de Bambie, siempre es amable y si necesitas algo él siempre está dispuesto a ayudarte.


	5. Chapter 5

Sport day is bad…

Desde el día de la ceremonia habían pasado más de un mes, HaRai estaba sumida en las practicas de los club y en las clases, ya que era su primer año en esa academia y no deseaba que sus padres la enviaran de vuelta, para ello debía obtener los mejores resultados en los exámenes, aunque era muy pronto para preocuparse por ello. Seguí yendo acompañada a la escuela, pero en ocasiones los chicos desaprecian por días, eso también le preocupaba.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara tan larga?...- esa chica siempre estaba en problemas.-

-¿Qué?...- le dijo al vecino, que dejo de ser molesto hace un par de días, ya ni siquiera peleaba con él.-nada…- intento decirle mientras cambiaba de libro.-

-sabes… mi padre me dijo que cuando una mujer dice que nada pasa, es porque todo anda mal…- se apoyo en el barandal del balcón.-

-no siempre es así…- le mintió.- solo…-dudo antes de hablar, ellos no eran tan conocidos como para ventilarle sus dudas, menos sabiendo que siempre se burlaba de ella.-

-anda… a veces solo necesitas decirlo en voz alta…- ¿Por qué se preocupaba por ella?, solo era una molesta chica que nunca hacia nada bien.-

-¿conoces a los hermanos Kim?...- le pregunto. Había algo en ellos, era difícil de explicar, todo el mundo decía que eran chicos problemáticos pero a ella le resultaban encantadores-

-¿hablas de Jae Jong y Hyun Joong?...- por supuesto que los conocía, todo el mundo los conocian y hablaba de ellos, sus padres incluso le prohibieron el saludo.-

-si… ellos…-volvió a jugar con sus dedos, tenía una gran duda…- ¿es cierto que son malos chicos?...- quizás no estaba bien preguntarlo, pero ella sentía que eran dulces y amables.-

-eso depende…- le dijo mientras se sentaba en el balcón.-

-¿de qué?...-dijo ella mientras lo veía por entre las rejas.-

-de lo que sea malo para ti…- le aclaro.- aquí nadie los quiere porque siempre andan metidos en peleas de pandilleros, pero ellos no son pandilleros. -desvió la mirada.- en realidad nadie se acuerda de cómo eran ellos antes de que los rumores empezaran.-

-¿Cómo eran?... desde cuando los conoces…-era un poco extraño escuchar de ellos por otra persona, pero él se veía con buenas intenciones y sin prejuicios-

-cuando quedaron huérfanos, todo el mundo les dio la espalda… los vecinos, los padres de sus amigos… se quedaron solos.- nunca jugó con ellos pero conocía a varios chicos que se decían sus amigos.-

-¿sus padres fallecieron?...- su corazón se encogió en el pecho, llego a pensar que ambos habían huido de casa pero nunca pensó en una perdida como esa.-

-sí… entonces los chicos empezaron a ser molestados, todos los días Hyun Joong recibía palizas y burlas de sus compañeros, los niños son crueles si quieren serlos…- a él también le toco ser molestado y más de una vez, pero nunca lo golpearon como a Hyun Joong.-

-¿Qué paso entonces?...- le apremio al ver que guardaba tanto silencio.-

-un día Hyun Joong estaba tirado en el suelo… ya no podía ni moverse. Jae Jong vino y comenzó a golpear a todos como loco, fue la primera vez que vi una pelea…- la sangre y el rostro de ese chico jamás se le olvido, así se veía una persona herida y enojada. Soltó un suspiro poniéndose de pie.- desde entonces todos les tiene miedo y les llaman delincuentes… -le dio una mirada a ella.-

-.- no sabía que decirle, así que también todo sus cosas y se levanto.- gracias…- le dijo a secas mientras se entraba a su cuarto y cerraba las cortinas para no verlo.

Entonces esos dos no eran lo aparentaban, Jae Joong tan rudo y con esa mirada casi asesina… él solo intento proteger a su hermano y Hyun Joong con esa sonrisa desinteresada… ambos había sufrido mucho. Mejor dejaba de pensar en ellos mañana tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela.

Termino su desayuno y lavo los platos antes de salir de casa. En la entrada miro a ambos lados pero otra vez los chicos no llegaron, ¿acaso se habrán metido en nuevos problemas?. Comenzó a caminar pensando en que podía hacer para ayudarlos, pero entre más pensaba más se confundía, ¿Qué tenía que hacer ella con chicos así?. Iba siempre mirando sus pies, solo pensando en que hacer para ese día.

-¿disculpa?...-

-¿si?...- dijo levantando la vista a quien le hablaba.-

-esos zapatos…- señalo los pies de la chica- no están dentro del reglamento…-

-¿Qué?...- había escuchado mal… dijo zapatos. ¿Qué tenían sus zapatos?, volvió a mirar sus pies y se encontró con una gran sorpresa, llevaba los zapatos de salida, no los de escuela…- ¡¿cómo?!...- se dijo asustada.-

-la academia habataki solo permite calzado negro para el uniforma escolar. Todo lo demás será contra el reglamento.- recito él sacando su libreta.- tendré que amonestarte…- le dijo escribiendo la causa.- ¿nombre?...- la miro notando que la chica seguía paralizada.-

-Kim HaRai…- soltó como una máquina. Llevaba la cabeza fuera de los hombros.-

-mira…- al ver que no se excuso y que se veía más desconcertada que él decidió hacer algo… diferente.- solo te daré una advertencia esta vez, pero no habrá una segunda oportunidad y también necesitas cambiarte…- se llevo la mano al mentón subiendo la mirada.- tal vez…-

Seguía contemplando sus zapatos, ¿Qué clase de idiota no se da cuenta que llevaba zapatillas en vez de zapatos?... solo ella, ella con su horrible distracción. Al menos no todo había resultado tan mal, el chico de gafas no pareció tan malo como al principio.

-Ericka Park…- le dijo entregándole una advertencia.- ve con ella, está en el segundo piso, la primera sala es la del consejo estudiantil. Dile que Kim Joon te envió.-

-Ericka Park, segundo piso sala del consejo estudiantil.- repitió como una maquina tomando el papel.- muchas gracias…-

-solo ten cuidado de romper las reglas…- le advirtió.-

-nunca más…- le dijo mientras apuraba sus pasos.-

Soltando suspiros, al igual que una bestia cansada subió rápido al segundo piso y obedientemente golpeo la sala que llevaba ese letrero; consejo estudiantil.

-pase…-

Dijeron desde adentro y giro la perilla para entrar. El lugar era casi como una sala de clases pequeña, con estantes, una pizarra al frente y un escritorio donde se encontraba una chica sentada… ¿sería ella?.

-Permiso…- dijo entrando de lleno.- busco a Ericka Park…- le dijo a la única persona dentro de la sala.-

-Soy yo…- le sonrió a la chica que acaba de entrar.- ¿Qué necesitas?...-

-esto… yo… - le daba vergüenza decirlo.- mis zapatos…- empezó tímidamente.- me equivoque… de zapatos.- hice un gesto con su cara antes de sonrojarse.- Kim Joon me… me dijo que viniera…-

-¿el presidente te envió?..- la quedo mirando con una mueca de sorpresa, él nunca hacia esas cosas… realmente le decía la verdad…-

-¿presidente?... sí…- busco en sus bolsillos.- me dio esta advertencia y dijo… que hablara con Ericka Park… que ella me ayudaría.-

-yo soy Ericka…- se acomodo las gafas y la miro… no se veía muy inteligente, además… ¿Qué chica se confunde de zapatos?.- bueno… tengo un par de zapatos extras, ¿puedo prestártelos si quieres?…-

-¡si por favor!- le dijo suplicante.- el profesor Jung me mataría si llego a clases con estos zapatos…- le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos ante esos intimidantes gestos de él.-

-jeje… es un poco estricto…- dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se iba a uno de los estantes.-

-¿un poco?... siento que viene a la academia militar…- le dijo en broma escuchándola reír.-

- ten y mejor te apuras que el reloj está corriendo… - le dijo entregándole los zapatos.-

Se quito los zapatos y se calzo los que ella le prestó, salió como una bala perdida hacia su salón de clases, nunca pensó que le podía pasar algo así. Entro al salón jadeando y evitando que los demás la golpearan, si estaba en lo correcto había llegado con unos minutos de sobra y con eso bastaba para que no recibir un castigo. Como un saco de papa se tiro en la silla y se desinflo como una pelota de playa… que día.

-esperemos que la Srta. Kim se siente como corresponde.- dijo él mirando a su "nueva alumna". Quizás se había equivocado con ella… era casi igual que todas.-

-¡sí!...- dijo ella mientras se ruborizaba completamente. Se había olvidado de muchas cosas ese lunes, sus zapatos y que él profesor Jung llegaba diez minutos antes para darle algunos avisos… ¿Por qué todas las cosas terribles le pasaban a ella.-

-estaba por darles la información, antes de ser brutalmente interrumpidos por la Srta. Kim.- escribió en el pizarrón. Su excelente caligrafía solo lo hacía ver más importante.- la elección del delegado de clase…- dijo mientras dejaba su plumón a un lado.- iba a ser una elección abierta, pero he decidido que en castigo la Srta. Kim HaRai debe ser nuestra delegada…- le dio una mirada penetrante a esos ojos de cierva.-

-…sí…- le dijo sumisa y con el rojo ardiéndole en las mejillas. Sabía que algo horrible iba a pasar ese día… porque cuando pasan dos cosas malas, es muy probable que pase una tercera.-

-muy bien… creo que fue más rápido que el año pasado- dijo regresando a sus labores como profesor de cálculo y matemática.- Srta. Kim, mañana es el día deportivo. Debe ir a la sala del consejo estudiantil y recoger la planificación. Igualmente, les informo a todos que mañana deben venir con traje deportivo, y espero una participación completa por parte de todos.-

Quería meter la cabeza dentro de un hueco y no salir hasta que el fin del mundo llegara. Pero no ocurrió, solo se hizo más lento, las horas… las clases, todo iba a en menos dos de tiempo. Cuando terminaron las clases se fue directo al salón del consejo estudiantil, sentía que era una gran estupidez hacer eso… en la mañana estuvo a punto de ir a la sala de castigos y ahora… tenía que presentarse de nuevo e informarles que era la delegada… seguro se reían de ella. Golpeo suavemente la puerta y la abrió, asomo la cabeza al ver que nadie respondía.

El sol se colaba por la ventana mientras le daba de lleno a la persona del escritorio. ¿Era el mismo chico de la mañana?... no lucia igual… no llevaba esas gafas y estaba algo dormido… abrió más la puerta para pasar su cuerpo, intento no hacer ruido, ¿Por qué?, quizás porque se veía tan placido dormido que no quería interrumpirlo. Iba caminando en puntillas, con la mirada fija en él.

-¿Qué pasa?...-

La puerta se cerro de golpe y tanto ella como el chico dormido saltaron ante el ruido. Pero como andaba más atenta que él, ella giro su cabeza para encontrarse con los mismo ojos del misterioso chico del piano.

-¿Por qué haces eso Kim Bum?...-le dijo el otro tanteando con sus manos el mesón. Se coloco sus gafas y se levanto arreglando su corbata.- lo siento…- hizo una reverencia a la chica pero al reconocerla se sonrió.- eres tú…- le dijo estrechando sus ojos con alegría.-

-siento interrumpirle…-le dijo con reverencia.- Son Kim HaRai, representante del 1° B –

-¿representante?...- esa chica era una delegada… el mundo se había vuelto loco.-

-Ella le dio una mirada seria y luego la cambio al cruzar sus ojos con los de él.- El profesor Jung me envió a recoger los programas para el día deportivo…- quería soltar un suspiro pero no era apropiado.-

-cierto, aunque los representantes de las clases viene siempre por la mañana…- le dijo buscando en una carpeta que estaba sobre el escritorio.- solo Kim Bum viene un día antes…- miro a la persona que estaba detrás de ella.- y ahora tú, es bueno ver más alumnos responsables…- le entusiasmaba ver como una chica de primer año, a pesar de su pequeña equivocación de la mañana, se reivindicaba siendo responsable-

-nunca podría venir en la mañana, el profesor Jung es muy estricto…- dijo sin mostrar disgusto, le encantaba esa forma tan seria y aunque a veces la perjudicara.-

-ten…- le dijo entregándole las hojas.- se encuentran detallado los horarios y eventos, al igual que el número de participantes por clase.-

-muchas gracias…- le dijo haciendo una reverencia…- hasta mañana, que descansen…- les dijo a ambos, pero con una sonrisa a Kim Joon.-

Paso por el lado del antipático pianista y no le dirigió la mirada, ese chico tenía serios problemas con su intimidad… seguro no le agradaría en absoluto pasar tiempo con él. Kim Joon sintió el ambiente más tenso cuando esos dos se cruzaron, ¿había pasado algo entre ellos?... ¿pero qué?... Kim Bum nunca intercambiaba palabras con los nuevos, mucho menos con las chicas. Kim Bum le dio una mirada altiva y sin importancia, para él... ella era lo menos importante de la habitación. Se escucho la puerta cerrándose detrás de ella y le dio una mirada a su mejor amigo.

-¿la conoces?...- le dijo sin rodeos. Le interesaba ver qué tipo de relación tenían ellos dos, o cómo fue que llegaron a tratarse de esa forma.-

-no… y no quiero hacerlo…- le dijo tratando de evitar el tema. Esa chica lo había escuchado tocar el piano, había osado romper con su soledad y secreto, no deseaba que nadie supiera que había vuelto a tocar el piano, ni Kim Joon.-

-esa respuesta no me convence…- le dijo a su amigo soltando una risita.-

Cuando HaRai llego a su casa, se fue al balcón casi como un zombie, ¿acaso ese infame vecino se había vuelto importante?... puede ser, era como un amigo… alguien con quien hablar y plantearle sus dudas. Se paro en el barandal esperando que el apareciera, y se tardo más que los otros días, solo hasta que vio que la luz se encendio, ella pudo escondió su cara de alegría.

-jajaja…- soltó varias risas al ver que ella lo estaba esperando.- ¿Qué haces allí?...- le dijo en tono de broma.-

-esperándote…- le dijo con sinceridad. Lo miro con esa cara que preocupaba a sus padres.-

-¿en serio?...- le dijo algo alegre al saberlo, esa chica… era una cosa rara, como esos peluches feos que dices que jamás vas a comprar y terminas comprando toda la colección.-

-¿has sabido algo de los hermanos Kim?...- quizás era tonto preguntarle eso, pero estaba preocupada.-

-era eso…- le dijo bajando la cabeza.- no… no he escuchado nada…- le dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado.-

Asintió con la cabeza mientras se despedía de él con la mano, no tenía ganas de nada más por ese día, solo saber algo de esos dos. Geun Suk la vio marcharse y un poco de envida se dibujo en su sonrisa burlona, ya desearía que una chica se preocupara de esa forma por él.

El despertador sonó media hora antes, hoy no podía llegar tarde, tampoco podía darse el lujo de cometer el mismo error que ayer, por eso tomo su ropa deportiva, incluyendo los zapatos y no desayuno, quizás era un poco exagerado, pero el profesor Jung esperaba el programa del día lo antes posible. Salió de casa con una mirada seria, estaba enfocada en lo que debía hacer, llevar el programa y organizar su clase para los eventos.

Como esperaba llego de las primeras a la academia. Con paso firme fue a la sala de profesores a ver al Sr. Jung, golpeo la puerta un par de veces pero nadie respondió… dudo un poco en abrir o no la puerta, pero al final decidió que debía asegurarse que no estuviera dentro. Abrió la puerta mirando por la abertura, no vio a nadie… solo una sala vacía.

-¿Qué hace?...- le dijo al ver como la Srta. Kim espiaba la sala de profesores.-

-¡ah!...- dijo dando un salto por la sorpresa.- Profesor…- le dijo mientras se sonrojaba…- traía… el programa…- le dijo enseñándole la carpeta.-

-bien…- recibió la copia del programa.- ¿ya se han organizado?...-le pregunto leyendo.-

-no… los demás alumnos aun no llegan…- le dijo extrañada. Aun faltaban 20 minutos para el horario de entrada-

-entonces escoja los eventos donde participara usted…- le dijo mientras abría la sala de profesores.- y Srta. Kim, no vuelva a espiar, es de mala educación…- le dijo a su alumna.-

-sí…- respondió tímidamente.-

Los alumnos se encontraban en las canchas deportivas, todos gritaban y hacían mucho ruido, enseñaban sus banderas y las chicas hacían porras a los competidores. HaRai estaba discutendo con uno de los alumnos. Organizar un evento deportivo era más trabajo del que parecía, hasta ahora solo habían ganado un evento, el partido de basquetbal, pero aun quedaban muchos más y los chicos se estaban desanimando.

-HaRai… es tu turno…- le dijo Soo Hyun al ver que ella seguía discutiendo con los demás.-

-¡ya voy!...- dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta deportiva y quedaba solo con la polera blanca y los pantancillos cortos.-

-buena suerte…- le dijo animandola.-

- la voy a necesitar…- lo miro levantando las cejas. No era buena deportista, por eso nunca ingreso a un club de depotes, eso hasta ahora.-

-los alumnos de pimer año…- el profesor llamo a todos los incritos en la carrera.-

HaRai se formo en la fila de primero y le sonrio a su compañero, la carrera de tres pies fue el unico de los eventos que podía hacer. Una ves que les entregaron las instrucciones procedieron a atarle los pies, ella estaba convencida de que iba a hacerlo bien, había jugado muchas veces a esto, pero nunca lo vio como un evento deportivo.

-¿todos listos?- pregunto a los chicos…-

-HaRai…- le dijo su compañero.- no me siento bien…- acto seguido el chico que iba a acompañarla vomito a un lado de ella.-

Tuvo que frenar sus impulsos de salir corriendo y en vez de eso lo ayudo a sostenerse. El profesor vino a ayudarlo y los separo. Esperaba que el chico se sintiera mejor pero le preocupaba el evento, no quería decepcionar a sus compañeros.

-¿alguien de primero?...- pregunto el otro encargado, y al ver que nadie venia hizo una mueca con sus labios.- lo siento… pero siento, pero sin compañero no puedes participar…-

-¡aquí!...- dijo llegando al lado de ella.-

-¿Jiro?...- le dijo sorprendida de verlo a él, no iban en el mismo curso...-

Se quedo callada al ver como este le guiñaba un ojo, quizás hacían trampa pero no deseaba que su clase perdiera este evento, era uno de los pocos que no requerían una gran condición física, sino destreza. Liss que no le había quitado la vista a Jiro, soltó chispas de los celos, ¿Por qué él se ofrecía a participar con ella?.

-derecha e izquierda, cuenta uno, dos…- le dijo a él mientras miraba hacia delante.-

Entendido…- le dijo mientras se reía al verla tan seria.-

La trompeta sonó y todos comenzaron a correr, Jiro siguió las instrucciones de HaRai, derecha e izquierda, con el tiempo de dos. En poco empezaron a adelantar a todas las demás parejas, no se hablaron en todo el trayecto, más que nada porque ella iba muy concentrada. Justo al final de la línea HaRai perdió la concentración y comenzó a reír de felicidad, gracias a eso levanto la derecha en vez de la izquierda y si no fuera porque Jiro la sostuvo antes de caer, se habría estampado contra la tierra.

-¡sigue!...- le grito, eran los primeros, iban a ganar y ese contratiempo no los retrasaría.-

La orden fue clara y ella retomo el ritmo casi corriendo hacia la meta. Le recordó todas las juntas del club, donde él se mostraba firme y rudo, pero al acabar volvía a ser como siempre. Solo dejo de correr cuando él la alzo del suelo y sintió unos aplausos y risas. Sintió que sus mejillas se ponían calientes y no quería ni abrir los ojos para no verles la cara a las personas.

-¡GANAMOS!.- le dijo muy feliz haciéndola girar, era realmente ligera… nunca se imagino que fuera tan fácil de levantar.-

-¡Si!.- le respondió abriendo levemente los ojos…- ¿puede… puedes bajarme?.-

-jajaja lo siento…- le dijo mientras la depositaba en el suelo.- me gusta mucho ganar…-

Asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreían e intentaba bajar el rubor de sus mejillas, casi al instante sus compañeros de cursos vinieron a celebrar su segundo tercer triunfo, llevaban 6 competencias y solo habían ganado tres… era algo bueno. Miro a Jiro y él seguía sonriendo… sitio algo en el estomago cuando eso paso. Liss miraba la escenita con furia, Jiro jamás se había comportado así con ninguna chica, ni siquiera con ella… ¿Qué tenía esa pequeña renacuajo que lo atraía?, tenía el encanto de una niñita de primaria… con esas trenzas y ese estilo, ¿Cómo era posible?... tiro los pompones al suelo y salió enfurecida… esto no se iba a quedar así, ya vería.

-Liss… ¿Por qué esa cara?...- le dijo Chunnie al ver como su amiga marcaba sus pasos en la tierra.-

-esa… esa resbalosa…- le dijo señalando a la chica.- se está haciendo la linda con Jiro… y ni siquiera es bonita…- soltó con enfado.-

-¿HaRai?... pero es muy tierna…- dijo Chunnie con un gestito dulce.-

-¡Tierna!...- grito.-

-ok… ¿Qué te hizo?... –le agradaba esa chica, pero no iba a ponerse en contra de su mejor amiga.-

-solo… ayúdame…- le dijo mientras la agarraba de la mano.-

-ya voy…- le dijo quejándose.-

Ambas chicas se acercaron a la mesa del primero B, la planilla de inscripción en los eventos estaba sola en la mesa, perfecto, Liss le dio una mirada a Chunnie pero esta no entendió las indicaciones, como siempre. Liss tomo un lápiz y apunto el nombre de HaRai en uno de los eventos… el mejor de todos. Sonrió muy alegre cuando termino de hacer su travesura.

-ya veremos que tan bien lo hace…- le dijo a Chunnie cruzándose de brazos.-

-¿estás segura que quieres hacer eso?...- dudaba porque esa chica era muy linda, y no le parecía una amenaza como a Liss.-

-sí…- le dijo dándole una ultima mirada amenazante a la renacuajo.-

HaRai sentía que estaba flotando, las chicas la animaban y los chicos la felicitaban, nunca había ganado una competencia en su antigua escuela, asi que esto era totalmente nuevo. Más cuando vio lo bueno que había sido Jiro con ella. Finalmente se dispersaron para seguir con los eventos y ella arreglo su cabello.

-Felicidades…- le dijo a la pequeña ganadora.-

-gracias…- le respondió antes de ver de quien se trataba.-

-lo hiciste muy bien…- era pésimo en los deportes, e intentaba no participar en los eventos para que su curso no perdiera.-

-¿Cómo va su clase?...- le dijo muy ceremoniosa y formal, aun no se acostumbraba al presidente del consejo estudiantil.-

-vamos perdiendo… jajaja…- era vergonzoso que los alumnos de primer año llevaran la delantera.-

-espero que se recuperen…- le animo mientras hacia una reverencia.- tengo que ir a ayudar a los demás…- le dijo disculpándose por dejarlo.-

La vio corriendo hacia su mesa, ¿se parecía a un animalito?, de esos que son tiernos y que parecen frágiles. Llego con el resto de sus compañeros y llevo la hoja de los participantes del nuevo evento a la mesa que correspondía. Estana caminando de regreso cuando escucho su nombre.

-¡HaRai!...-

-¿yo?...- dijo ingenuamente al girarse.-

-la competencia va a iniciar…- le apuro el profesor…-

-es que…- no alcanzo a decir nada cuando una de sus compañeras la llevo a la línea de salida.- no se… -

-seguro lo haces bien…- le dijo Liss que estaba a su lado.-

-Liss…- le dijo reconociendo a la chica.-

-relájate, solo tienes que saltar los obstáculos… es fácil…- le dijo dando un largo respiro.-

-no soy buena…- no quería excusarse pero era su primera vez haciendo eso.-

-Tres, Dos…-

Al sonido del uno HaRai corrió como nunca en su vida, pudo ver como el resto de los alumnos se le adelantaban, incluso la perfecta figura de Liss, si estrecha cintura y sus largas piernas… era una idiota, no debía mirar a las personas sino a los obstáculos. Apenas lo había pensando cuando el primer obstáculo llego a ella, iba a saltarlo, iba a saltarlo… levanto los pies para saltarlo y lo logro, pero por unos centímetros. Iba de las últimas pero que importaba… solo tenía que terminar la carrera. Seguia corriendo agitada, el corazón se le volvia loco cuando aparecían los obtaculos, bien… pudo hacerlo una ves, solo… quedaban este y el ultimo. Una vez que salto el segundo sonrio al ver que podía terminar la carrera. Liss estaba astiada, pensó que la renacuajo se caería en el primer obtaculo… pero ya sabia que hacer. Miro hacia atrás sobre si hombro, ella iba primero y ganaría.

-¡HaRai! ¡tu puedes!...- le grito animandola.-

Sintio el grito de Liss y corrió más rápido, iba a lograrlo, iba a terminar la carrera y no de las ultimas. Salto lo más alto que pudo y por un segundo creyo que lo había conseguido, eso antes de sentir el golpe en la rodilla, acompañado del dolor. Grito al caer y golpearse en la pierna, sintió que algo la cayo encima y no quizo moverse.

Jiro estaba mirando la carrera y corrió a verla, él junto con varios otros, entre ellos Soo Hyun y Chunnie. Llegaron y Jiro saco el caballete que le cayo encima. HaRai seguía con los ojos cerrados aguantando las lagrimas, incluso cuando la tomaron para levantarse.

-¡me duele!...- se quejo al sentir que alguien la cargaba.-

-tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería…- le dijo Soo Hyun.-

-¿se encuentra bien?...- le dijo Chunnie al ver lo mal que había salido el plan.-

-Yo la llevo…- les dijo a los chicos.-

-¡tu no puedes Jiro!...- le dijo Liss apareciendo desde atrás.- paticipas en el prximo evento…- se sentía mal… bueno un poco por ella, pero de ninguna manera quería que Jiro se pasara el resto de la tarde con la renacuajo.-

-¡es más importante llevarla a la enfermería!...- le dijo molesto con ella, ¿Cómo podía ser tan poco considerada?.-

-Sr. Wang…- dijo Il Woo llegando a la escena.- si me permite, yo me hare cargo de la Srta. HaRai…- le dijo tomándola de sus brazos.-

-sí señor…- le dijo sin protestar.-

Camino rápido pero nunca corriendo, sus largas piernas le ayudaban a llegar más rápido a cualquier lugar. Jiro dejo caer sus hombros, quería hacerse cargo de HaRai porque la sentía como su responsabilidad.

-¡te pasas Liss!...- le dijo molesto. Si ella no se hubiera puesto a discutir, la hubiera llevado él. Paso por el lado de ella sin mirarla si quiera.-

-¡¿Jiro?!...- le dijo mientras su frente se arruga. No planeo que ella se cayera, solo quería humillarla un poco.-

-creo que si se te pasó la mano…- le dijo Chunnie sintiéndose culpable.-

Ella también paso por su lado, no quería seguir metiéndose en líos, no le gustaba dañar a las personas y estas ves Liss se había equivocado. Soo Hyun miro extrañado a las dos chicas, allí había pasado algo raro… y tenía que ver con el accidente de HaRai. Mientras Il Woo depositaba HaRai sobre la camilla. Ella sollozo un poco mientras intentaba no hacer una escena.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidad?...- le dijo mientras llevaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios.-

-lo siento…- le dijo conteniendo las lagrimas. Su rodilla sangraba mucho… y ardía.-

-no disculpes, tienes que aprender a ser responsable de tus actos, buenos o malos.- le dijo mientras tomaba algo con que limpiar su sangre.-

-sí…- le dijo sujetándose del borde de la camilla, ardía más…-

-debes tener más cuidado…-lo dijo con un tono amable mientras soplaba sobre la herida, con eso bastaría. Saco un parche y lo puso sobre la rodilla.-

-sí…- volvió a decir sin dirigirle la mirada.-

Limpio sus ojos con una toallita, se veía tan delicada de esa forma. Le ayudo a recostarse sobre la camilla, era mejor si descansaba un poco antes de comenzar a caminar nuevamente. Se había dado un buen golpe al caerse.

-Descansa…- le dijo cerrando la puerta.-

HaRai se llevo el dorso del brazo y siguió llorando, no sabía si lloraba por el dolor, por la vergüenza o porque se sentía sola… quizás era una mezcla de todas esas emociones. Intento girarse un poco y cerró los ojos, aunque eso no evitaba que las lágrimas siguieran saliendo, pero poco a poco empezó a calmarse y al llanto se lo llevo el sueño. Todo se volvió negro… y de nuevo esas imágenes de la infancia, siempre las mismas.


	6. Chapter 6

Exams!

HaRai sentía que su desempeño en la competencia no fue del todo bueno, incluso en los clubs las cosas no iban tan bien, el profesor Il Woo se había molestado mucho con ella, no lograba sacar la canción y eso la molestaba. Además el judo no era lo suyo, pero estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo apoyando al reducido equipo. Sumando todas esas cosas, más la cosa más terrible que un estudiante pudiera pasar… la semana de exámenes. Desde que termino el evento deportivo todos sacaron sus cuadernos y como si no existiera nada más, comenzaron a estudiar, veía la biblioteca llena de estudiantes, los únicos que no parecían afectados por los exámenes eran los chicos del comité estudiantil, ellos ni siquiera arrugaban la frente ante la presión, ella estaba casi al límite del estrés, tenía que cumplir con los dos clubs, tenía que cumplir con los deberes de delegada de la clase y ahora.

Se tiro en el suelo del balcón, estaba agotada, más que agotada... estaba como un zombi. No solo tenía que sopesar sus deberes como estudiante, ahora también debía hacerse cargo de otra cosa. Cerro los ojos recordando la conversación con sus padres, este mes y los que venían el dinero sería menos, el gasto se había incrementado y ella sufriría las consecuencias, suspiro pensando en lo último que su padre le dijo; consigue un trabajo. Recogió las piernas y se quedo mirando el vacio, estaba cansada y además tendría que sumar un trabajo a todos sus deberes.

-siempre haces un puchero cuando piensas...- le dijo apoyándose en el barandal.- ¿lo sabías?...-

-si...- le dijo soltando el aire de sus pulmones para ponerse de pie. El odioso vecino ya no le molestaba tanto, era como un escape, alguien con quien hablar y que a veces le hacia sonreír.-

-¿y ahora que paso?...-le dijo ocultando la sonrisa. La verdad para ser una odiosa era entretenida, lo sacaba de sus deberes y siempre le hacia reír con sus historias.-

-necesito conseguir un trabajo...- otra vez suspiro.- uno de medio tiempo...- lo miro haciendo otro puchero.-

-hmm... ¿crees que puedas con todo?... estamos en la semana de los exámenes y para ser sinceros.- levanto los hombros un poco resignado.- no pareces muy animada estos días.-

-eso no importa...-bajo la vista.- necesito el dinero... o voy a tener que regresar con mis padres.-

-bueno... entonces tendremos que buscar un empleo para ti...- le dijo dando un aplauso.- podrías ser niñera... o bailarina en un club nocturno, eso no interferiría en los estudios.- bromeo un poco para animarla.-

-gracias...- le dijo sonriendo, era de los pocos que sabían todo lo que le ocurría, pero seguía siendo un odioso.-

El fin de semana era lo único que separaba a los estudiantes de los exámenes y todos, absolutamente todos estaba sumergido en los cuadernos y textos, o quizás no todos. HaRai venía de hacer las compras cuando se encontró con Hyun Joong, hacían días que no sabía nada de él o de su hermano, casi lo mato con la mirada por ser tan ingrato.

-Hola...- le dijo alegremente acercándose a ella.-¿como estas?...-

-...- resoplo y le paso por el lado, estaba enojada con él y más porque se presentaba como si nada. Pero al verlo de cerca se dio cuenta de algo, se giro con los ojos abiertos de par en par... ¿eso era un corte?.-¿qué tienes en la mejilla?...- le pregunto mirándolo quieta.-

-no es nada...- le dijo mientras se reía burlón.-

HaRai no se quedo tranquila con esa respuesta, lo que tenía en la mejilla si era un corte, lo admitiera o no, entonces sus ojos siguieron viéndolo, bajaron a sus manos y vio sus nudillos, estaban morados. Estaba preocupada, ¿que estuvo haciendo para recibir esas heridas?.

-si no vas a decirme la verdad entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar.-

Siguió su camino haciendo un puchero e ignorando los llamados de Hyun Joong, no sabía porque le importaba tanto ese chico o su hermano, a veces se preguntaba qué clase de personas eran, había recolectado información de distintos amigos pero no era lo mismo, no era igual que preguntarle personalmente las cosas. Dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa y se tiro un rato al sofá, estaba triste y preocupada de no poder solventar sus gastos, estaba ideando un plan cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, se giro y lo saco de su bolsillo.

-¿estás libre hoy?...-

-sí...- dijo reconociendo la voz de su vecino, ¿pero no recordaba haberle dado su número?.-

-perfecto, ve al café del centro comercial, se llama Amour Sucre. Necesitan una mesera y les hable de ti, te estarán esperando hasta las siete, no lo olvides.-

-gracias...- le dijo sonriendo y pensando en todas las molestias que se había tomado por ella.-

-solo no me hagas quedar mal...- le dijo antes de cortar.-

Salió de casa armada con su violín, hoy era día de prácticas del club, por lo menos no iría al club de judo ya que estaban en pruebas de reclutación y no la necesitaban, pero el club de música, ese era otro tema. Llego a la hora y como siempre el profesor Il Woo fue directo al grano, empezó a repasando una partitura y luego individualmente cada uno de los miembros les mostraron sus habilidades, HaRai no estaba tan nerviosa pero sentía la mirada de él clavada en ella, quizás fue eso por lo que fallo, las ultimas notas chillaron estridentemente.

-¡le pedí seriedad cuando se inscribió!...- le grito delante de toda la clase.-

-lo siento...- se apuro a disculparse, poniéndose de pie lo hizo más formalmente.-

Luego de eso todos la miraban como bicho raro, mas el profesor que seguía lanzándole miradas fieras, está bien, se había equivocado pero no era el fin del mundo, además el tuvo gran parte de culpa. Cuando termino la clase ya eran las cinco de la tarde, le quedaban dos horas para ir al centro comercial, empezó a arreglar sus cosas en el bolso cuando sintió la mirada del profesor Il Woo, se giro y lo confirmo, estaba de brazos cruzados mirándola.

-¿está tomando en serio sus prácticas Srta. Kim?...-

-lo estoy... lo estoy...- le dijo mirándolo temerosa.- pero...-

-en la perfección no hay peros, si no mejora para la próxima clase voy a tener que eliminarla del club, no puedo permitir un mal elemento arruine la armonía.-

-no volverá a ocurrir...- soltó al verlo tan enfadada. Odiaba esa mirada, decepción mezclada con enfado, con el profesor Il Woo no necesitaba un padre cerca.-

-para asegurarme de eso...- tomo una montón de hojas que estaban en su escritorio y se las dio.- voy a quedarme aquí hasta que lo hagas bien... perfecto.-

Tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio y acomodo sus gafas mientras la veía, HaRai arrugo su frente temerosa, no fallaba de tal forma, pero él la ponía nerviosa, asustada de mostrar su talento. Empezó a tocar y como pensó, la primera vez salió mal, la segunda vez igual y así sucesivamente hasta que paso un hora, estaba cansada y las yemas de sus dedos dolían pero no dejaba de tocar, no decepcionaría a su profesor y tampoco permitiría que la expulsaran del club. Cuando sintió que sus dedos tocaban miles de vidrios rotos, dejo su mente en blanco y la música fluyo desde su interior. Il Woo seguía con al ceño fruncido, se suponía que debía ser buena, ¿por qué sonaba como una principiante?, eso hasta que al final lo consiguió... cada nota que emergía de las cuerdas, el rostro sereno de ella y la forma en que todo estaba a su alrededor enmarcaba la palabra perfección.

-muy bien... hemos terminado.- le dijo poniéndose de pie.- por ahora estoy satisfecho pero no olvides practicar todos los días...-

-si profesor...- se inclino y soltó un suspiro, sus dedos le ardían como una quemadura.-

Miro el reloj y ya eran las 6 y media, si no corría no llegaría a tiempo. Asumiendo que iba a retrasarse tomo el primer autobús, aunque no le quedaba dinero para hacer esos gastos, si conseguía el empleo no tendría de que preocuparse. Il Woo se dirigió a su auto pero la vio corriendo, HaRai corría desesperada hacia la parada del autobús, pensó en llamarla y ofrecerse a llevarla pero no le dio tiempo, ella desapareció.

HaRai se remordía el labio mientras miraba la hora, era tarde, quedaban 15 minutos para llegar al café y el bus aun no llegaba a la parada. Cuando freno salió corriendo, 10 minutos y aun tenía que encontrar el café, se detuvo en la entrada y pidió indicaciones, la tienda quedaba en el segundo piso, en medio. Solo tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a correr de nuevo, subió por las escaleras y el reloj seguía corriendo. Llego sin aliento a la tienda, el letrero decía; Amour Sucre, sonrió y paso adentro, la campanita sonó y pudo ver el interior, tan... lindo, tenia pequeñas mesas, los colores eran cálidos y suaves, el olor tenía una mezcla de café y panecillos dulces. Sonrió y saludo a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino.

-buenas tardes...-

-Buenas...- lo miro sorprendida... ¿ese era Jae?, pestañeo un par de veces, ni siquiera ocultaba lo sorprendida que estaba.-

-¿qué haces aquí?.- le dijo fríamente mientras sonreía.-

-vine...-

-¡señorita!...- se escucho desde el fondo.-

Un hombre mayor llego a rescatarla de la mirada fea de Jae, pasaron dentro de la cocina y una vez allí el hombre la miro sonriendo. Se sentía un poco extraña al ser observada de esa forma, pero lo entendía, si el puesto era de mesera tenía que cumplir con cierta apariencia.

-eres una niña muy linda...- sus ojos se entrecerraron al decirlo.- la verdad esperaba a alguien mayor pero supongo que si tienes ganas de aprender...-

-¡si quiero!...- le dijo efusivamente.-

-entonces no hay nada más que discutir, quédate un rato y mira cómo trabaja Jae, aprenderás como tratar a los clientes y te espero mañana temprano para darte el entrenamiento básico.-

-si Señor...- asintió.-

Se despidió de ella y HaRai volvió a la sala de café, tuvo un poco de miedo por la forma tan fría en que la miro en un principio. Pero él estaba atendiendo una mesa y lo vio sonriendo, era la primera vez que lo veía sonriendo, se veía tan lindo... con razón las chicas hacían esas caras, era tan tierno sirviendo otra taza de té para ellas. Soltó un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza, ya había mirado demasiado y entendía lo que debía hacer. Le sonrió al dueño e intento hacer lo mismo con Jae pero este se mantuvo interesado en las chicas de la mesa.

HaRai salió del centro comercial y conto el dinero que tenía, le alcanzaba para tomar el autobús... pero mejor lo guardaba en caso de emergencia, fue en eso que comenzó a llover, como si el día no fuera lo suficientemente malo. Se quito la chaqueta, era una lluvia primaveral, otro día la habría disfrutado pero no hoy, envolvió su violín dentro de la ropa para caminar camino a casa, esa lluvia no cambiaba sus planes de regresar a pie. Por alguna razón la lluvia no paraba y estaba haciendo frio.

Cuando llego a su casa estaba completamente mojada, sus zapatos hacían ruido pero por lo menos su violín estaba seco y a salvo, se quito los zapatos. Se metió dentro de la ducha para darse un baño caliente y abrigarse un poco. Pero como todo estaba saliendo mal, no salió agua caliente y tuvo que bañarse con más agua fría. Se metió a la cama temblando, hoy había sido un día muy malo.

El despertador sonó y apenas si pudo levantarse, tenia dolor de cabeza, aunque eso no impediría comenzar con su entrenamiento de trabajo, necesitaba ese empleo y el dinero que le daría. Cubrió los signos de cansancio con un poco de maquillaje y se fue directo al café. Para su sorpresa no estaba Jae, ni tampoco estaba abierto. El señor se tomo la molestia de cerrar el local para enseñarle solo a ella. Le tomo casi todo el día aprender lo necesario para trabajar como mesera, desde cómo llevar las bandejas, hasta servir adecuadamente cada alimento, también a prepararlos en caso de ser necesario como algunos postres, comió junto al Sr. y siguieron trabajando en algunos detalles como llevar copas y el orden correcto de los servicios. Al llegar la tarde seguía sintiendo un malestar pero no se preocupo de él, mañana empezaban los exámenes y tendría que dar su mejor esfuerzo para conseguir buenas calificaciones.

Estaba sentada bajo un árbol, se sentía adormilada... le había costado mucho resolver el examen de historia, se llevo la mano a la cabeza... tenía un poco de temperatura, quizás había pescado un resfriado... se quejo un poco, no deseaba estar enferma y menos en una semana tan importante como esta.

Erika venia caminando con sus apuntes y Liss le acompañaba, al ver a la pesada de HaRai bajo el árbol soltó un bufido, incluso sola se hacia la interesante, mostrando una cara de ángel y haciendo gestitos que los chicos encontraban adorables.

-esa... mosca muerta...- que quejo cruzando los brazos.-

-¿te refieres a HaRai?...- le dijo acomodando las gafas.- Chunnie me dijo lo que paso el día del deporte... ¿no crees que se te paso la mano?, pudo salir lastimada...-

-¡eres mi amiga!.- se quejo.- además no pensarías tan bien de ella... es como una plaga de jardín, se mete entre las raíces de las flores y las asfixia, pero nadie se da cuenta porque aparenta ser muy frágil...- la miro enfadada, Jiro se había enojado con ella por su culpa y ahora ni siquiera le dejaba estar cerca.-

-no creo que sea así... bueno, hablamos poco pero se notaba amable...-

-ya verás Ericka, y cuando eso pase me darás la razón...-

Se marcho enojada solo por verla, Ericka le siguió el paso pero no estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Los exámenes continuaron por la tarde y ya para entonces HaRai se sentía pésimo, pero no le diría a nadie, mañana seguían y tenía que asistir para mantener su puntaje intacto. Camino despacio de regreso a casa, evito hablar con Soo Hyun y Jiro, solo saludo a Kim Joon y ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar a los Kim, seguía molesta con ellos. En casa tomo algo para abrigarse ya que sentía mucho frio y para que su molesto vecino no se entrometiera se quedo a dormir en el sofá, así no se tentaría a contarle.

Estaba sentada y leía la pregunta... era tan difícil pensar, sabía la respuesta pero le dolía el cuerpo y no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, necesitaba cerrarlos un momento.

-Srta. Kim...-

-sí...- dijo muy bajito.-

-tiene que entregarme su examen...- le pidió el profesor.-

-lo siento...- se levanto y se lo dio.-

La miro decepcionado, las hojas estaban en blanco, no había respondido nada. Se disculpa y sale a tropezones del salón, aun quedaban dos exámenes mas y había fallado monumentalmente en uno, tenía tantas ganas de llorar por ser tan idiota y débil. Se llevo la mano a los ojos como si estuviera quitando una basurita.

-¿sucede algo?...-

-no...- finge sonreír.- solo me molesta el ojo...- añadió para que Kim Joon no siguiera preguntando.-

-¿segura?... no te ves muy bien...- su cara parecía cansada y ese color en sus mejillas...-

-estoy bien...- le dijo antes de ponerse a caminar.-

Era mejor circular por el colegio, en vez de detenerse, al pareceres las personas que conocían eran demasiado amables. Evito irse lejos, una porque no podía hacerlo y otra para no seguir topándose con más personas. El timbre sonó y estaba agitada, tenía mucho frio y el cuerpo ya no le respondía, le dolía hasta mover los pies. Estaba caminando hacia su salón pero de pronto, todo se fue a negro y no supo más nada.

Kim Joon no se había alejado mucho, más que nada porque le pareció sospechosa la manera de caminar, tenía sus propios exámenes que hacer pero ella no lucia bien y su corazonada era correcta. Justo cuando iba a desistir, vio como la pequeña chica se desplomaba. No llego a tiempo para sostenerla y la vio caer al suelo de golpe.

-¡¿qué paso?!...- murmuraron algunos.-

-no lo sé...- les dijo acudiendo en su ayuda.-

Jiro venía jugando con uno de sus compañeros cuando vio a un grupo de chicos reunidos. Ericka y Liss discutían las respuestas del examen anterior y también se acercaron a ver qué pasaba. Kim Joon sostenía la cabeza de HaRai mientras les pedía que se apartaran un poco para que ella respirara, pero nadie le hacía caso, parecía un espectáculo. Jiro intervino bruscamente empujando a los chicos y pidiéndoles fieramente a las chicas que se retiraran. Ericka casi soltó sus cuadernos al ver al amor de su vida en una posición tan afectiva y protectora con una chica, hasta ahora jamás había mostrado interés en nadie, Liss bufo nuevamente al ver al estúpido de Jiro haciendo de héroe para ella, ¿que tenía en la cabeza? ¿rocas y aire?.

-te lo dije... siempre hace algo para que todos se preocupen por ella...- sus palabras ponzoñosas llegaron al cerebro de Ericka como agujas pinchando un globo.-ahora la pobre princesita va a necesitar la ayuda de nuestros caballeros...-miro a su amiga.- ¡te lo dije!...- le repitió.-

-...- se quedo sin palabras, estaba... era muy impactante ver esa escena, la miraba con cariño... ¿por qué no la miraba a ella de esa forma?.-puede...- quería buscar en su rincón lógico, ella realmente se veía en una mala situación.- estar mal...- añadió contra su corazón y los celos.-

-Ericka, abre los ojos... esa chica intenta robarse a todos los chicos apuestos de la escuela, empezando por Jiro y siguiendo por Kim Joon, aunque no es tan atractivo... pero eso no la detiene...- se dio la media vuelta. -vámonos...- le dijo casi en tono de orden.-

Ericka no tenía como rebatirlo, desde que ella llego todos hablaban de la nueva, de que era linda, amable... que esto y esto otro, al parecer llamaba mucho la atención de todos solo por ser una chica nueva. ¿Pero Kim Joon?, el no era un tonto... y no se fijaba en las chicas solo por su apariencia, ¿acaso esos dos eran más cercanos de lo que ella pensaba?.

Se levanto de golpe, tenía que hacer el examen antes de que el profesor se lo quitara, no iba a fracasar una segunda vez... ¿esta no era la sala?... estaba acostada en una cama... ¿qué hacia ahí?, miro al lado y vio la cortina, ¿era la enfermería?.

-no pude ser...- se dijo a si misma sollozando. Otra vez había fracasado, otro examen que no hacía y otra nota baja... tenía que hacer algo al respecto tenía que volver a la sala y rogaría para que le dieran una oportunidad, si eso haría. Se empezó a bajar.-

-¿que pretende hacer Sr. Kim?...-

-...- Miro hacia arriba y los ojos severos del profesor Il Woo la miraban, ¿otra vez lo hizo enojar?, seguramente... había fracasado en sus exámenes.- lo siento...- no sabía porque pero estaba llorando, al parecer estaba enferma y demasiado sentimental para aguantar un regaño de él.- no quería decepcionarlo, pero lo intente... yo de verdad lo intente...-

-Pensé que era una persona inteligente, pero me doy cuenta que es igual al resto.- soltó un suspiro. ¿por qué no te quedaste en casa?... si estas enferma no debes venir a clases...-

-se limpio las lagrimas.- porque usted dijo... que debía mantener mi promedio de nota...- no le gustaba sentirse así.-

-¡no a costa de tu salud!...- respondió molesto.-

Se giro a verla y le conmovió, estaba llorando pero no como lo hacían las chicas, no por ser rechazadas, estaba llorando porque lo había decepcionado a él, solo por no cumplir con sus estándares, era gracioso y triste, la había hecho llorar por algo que él mismo le pidió. Iba a alargar su mano pero se detuvo, no era correcto ni adecuado, eran profesor y alumna nada más.

-te llevare a casa... y mañana no vengas, estas justificada por el resto de la semana.-

La dejo en su casa y no se fue hasta que la vio entrar. Luego volvió a encender el auto y acelerando hasta el fondo, algo le pasaba con esa niña, llevaba dos meses de conocerla y la sentía como una adulta. No se demoro mucho en llegar al bar de su amigo, necesitaba un trago y conversación con alguien confiable.

-¿qué te paso?... estamos en mitad de semana...- soltó una risa.-

-necesito un whisky...- se soltó la corbata y el primer botón de la camisa.-

-¿me vas a contar?...- puso el vaso de licor.-

-estoy... pasando por una mala situación.- tomo un trago para relajarse.-

-no te veía así desde hace años...- se burlo un poco.-

-es un tema serio...- lo miro a través de sus gafas.-

-¿entonces?...-

-me está interesando alguien...- volvió a beber para olvidare de ese tema.-

-¿y el problema?...-

-es una alumna...- lo dijo con repudio.-

HaRai encendió las luces de su cuarto, ya no lloraba y no se sentía tan mal. Por lo menos no tendría que preocuparse por los exámenes, y solo le quedaba descansar para mejorar. Iba a cambiarse de ropa para dormir.

-¡HEY!...-

Escucho el grito de su vecino, estaba bien, él siempre se preocupaba por ella y no lo había visto ni hablado con él. Se asomo por el balcón y lo vio, ya llevaba su pijama.

-¡¿dónde has estado?!...- le pregunto mirándola bien.-

-estuve enferma...- respondió humildemente.-

-¿y quién era el hombre que te trajo?...-

-mi profesor...- se llevo la mano a la frente.-

-¿te sientes bien?... ¿puedo hacer algo?...-

-no...solo... gracias por siempre escucharme y preocuparte por mi...- le sonrió aguantando las lagrimas, estaba demasiado sensible.-

-ve a dormir...- le pidió.-

Asintió y se fue a la cama, esta semana no fue la mejor, ni parecida a lo que había planeado, ella había pensando en sacar el mejor puntaje y se había preparado para eso, pero ya había fracasado.


End file.
